Melting (Season Series)
by NyanloserxXx
Summary: No electricity on the hottest day of summer can make anyone melt a little. Why not add a little more body heat, while you're at it? UXM Second story in the Seasons Series
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello you wonderful, beautiful, amazing people who I have not typed to in a long time... It's been a while._**

 ** _I'm trying to get back into my writing, but I hate first person, so I figured why not start with that. The only way to improve is to persevere._**

 ** _Just a fair warning though, I'm not sure how it is, but I want to fix so much of it, I figured I could just do better on the next one._**

 ** _Anyways... Disclaimer: I do not own_**

* * *

 **Summer**

I was going to die from this heat, if I didn't melt first. The stifling hot air made it hard to breath as I lay on the somewhat cool hardwood flooring. I could feel the sweat running off my body creating a pool around me. This must be what Popsicle felt like.

The building manager decided the best time to do maintenance on the building's electrical system was the middle of the day, in the middle of summer. I called Usagi-san right after the power went out, making sure he didn't forget to give me the electric bill to pay, _again_ , and then proceeded to inform me that there was a notice of inconvenience that went around a week ago about the maintenance.

Was I informed of this?

No. Stupid Usagi.

"If I had known there would be no power, I would of made plans with Senpai." I mumbled, the heat only fueling my irritation.

The thought of leaving to get a snow cone or maybe something cool to eat had crossed my mind, but just the thought that I would have to physically get up, get dressed, and leave the house just made the sweating worse. Could you die from sweating too much?

My phone went off dancing across the floor. I flipped it open to see a message from Usagi-san.

" _Power should be on in an hour or two. Pic?"_ Two winky face emojis were the end of the text.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be cute. What did he want a picture of, my suffering?

With a smirk, I sent him a middle finger and an innocent emoji before tossing my phone across the room onto the couch.

Usagi-san was so perverted. Like I would ever send him a picture of me on the floor, sweating and dead. The day I sent him something like _that_ was the day I admitted I loved him, and that was never going to happen.

I slipped my shirt up, exposing my torso, and shuddered at the feel of cool hardwood against my heated skin. The sensation was so good that I stripped off the rest of my clothes, leaving me in my boxer briefs and the hiked up shirt. Normally, I would never do this, but Usagi-san wouldn't be home till super late tonight, so it should be safe for me to stay like this until the power comes back on.

No matter how bad I was with the cold, I am almost as useless in the heat, unless I have something to take my mind off of it. Like my part time jobs, or something productive, but right now I have nothing to distract me from the uncomfortable temperature.

My mind started to drift back towards Usagi. I wonder what he was doing?

Was Aikawa-san having a hard time today?

Did he miss me?

Was he thinking about me?

Wait, no, that's not what I wanted to think about! I don't care if he thinks about me or not! Even if he asked for a picture earlier, I would never care. His big strong cool hands running across my skin, or the way it felt when he moved inside of me, held no interest for me whatsoever.

The heat from my body started to pool into my groin.

"Ugh," I groaned. This was all I needed. "Gotta think about something else."

Candy, manga, shopping, sweets, strawberries… Usagi-san hates strawberries, though he didn't seem to mind the lube. Especially when he licked it off my-

"Aah," My hips bucked into the floor.

This was not good, the heat was making it hard to think about anything else. My thoughts kept getting pulled back to Usagi-san. Kept getting pulled back to that beautiful body and those sharp, tantalizing eyes.

My fingers started to lightly pull and tease at my nipples. A hand ran down my slick body to my hard member. I pulled back the moistened cloth and allowed my member to spring up and against my sweaty stomach.

" _Maybe, I could quickly do this, and no one has to know,"_ I thought to myself. " _He never has to know."_

I lightly grasp my hard on and slowly stroke it, the movement sending pleasure through my body. Climbing onto my knees I start to move master, hips thrusting.

"Aah," A moan escapes my lips. "Usagi-san."

Lost in the pleasure, I felt the familiar knot starting to form, my end nearing.

"Aah, mmn, I can't, I-"

A mass of weight suddenly fell across my body, pinning me to the floor.

"What the-?!" I yelled, trying to see who decided to use me as a bed.

A familiar voice murmured into my ear. "Looks like you're having fun," Hot breath blew across my flushed skin.

"nngh, Usagi-san," I panted. My body unconsciously grinding back into the man atop of me. "Home... why?"

"I felt bad for leaving you hear in this heat all day," He said, the weight lifted from my back and the sound of clothes rustling could be heard. "I rushed through my meetings and thought we could go somewhere you wanted to go."

I snorted, "Don't you mean you left in the middle of them, mmnh,"

His cold skin connected with my own hot flesh as his bare chest laid across my back. "But this looks tons more fun."

Cold hands covered my length, sending a shudder up my spin at the familiar touch. Light touching turned into something heavier and more passionate as his fingers traveled up and down my body, knowing every spot that would draw moans and gasp from my throat.

"mmm, Usagi-san, aah, I can't…" His hands left my chest and hard leaking member to fondle and spread my ass.

A pair of pale fingers pushed against my lips. "Misaki, suck." He licked the shell of my ear.

I hesitantly parted my lips to let his fingers in. My tongue swirled around each digit, sufficiently coating them in saliva. His fingers pulled my mouth open, spit drooling down my chin onto the floor before continuing their assault.

"Good boy," Usagi-san praised, pulling his fingers from my mouth.

I could feel one of digits swirl around my hole before pushing through the first ring of muscles. Usagi slowly pumped in and out before adding another finger, and another, stretching me.

A surprised gasp escaped my lips as waves of pleasure surge through me, a bit of cum dribbling to the floor below. Usagi-san chuckled as I collapsed onto my chest, knowing he had found my special spot by my reaction.

I heard the familiar sound of a bottle popping open, knowing Usagi-san was getting ready to enter me.

"Wait, Usagi-san," His lips sucking and nipping across my back was confirmation he was listening. "I… I don't like doing it from behind. I can't see you this way." I could feel my face heating up as the words left my mouth.

Without any warning I was turned onto my back, face to face with those beautiful violet eyes. He crushed our lips together in a passionate, gentle, kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our sweat covered bodies closer. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back and pushed my legs over his shoulders. I felt the tip of his cock start to push into my hole, the pain quickly mixing with the pleasure as he fully sheathed himself within me.

I raked my nails down his back as I adjusted to his size, all the while he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. My heart pounding faster with every word he uttered.

"Y-you can move now." I managed to gasp out.

Usagi-san started with a slow pace, making sure to hit my prostate with every thrust, but quickly his gentle thrust start to get harder, and faster until he was pounding into me, earning cries of pleasure with every thrust.

Over and over, he slipped in and out, our skin sliding against one another as the heat and contact pushed us closer to the edge.

"Ah, ah, Usagi-san, nngh, I'm- I'm about to-" I arched off the floor, hanging onto Usagi-san's strong back for dear life, as the knot in my stomach finally released on our chest.

Akihiko pushed deep into me, releasing his seed, claiming me as his once again. We collapsed to the floor, Usagi pulling me on top of him so his weight wouldn't crush me, exhausted and sweaty.

"Misaki," His deep voice called out, causing my heart to skip a beat. "I love you."

I buried my face into his chest. "I... O-okay…" I mumbled.

Usagi-san laughed, gently petting my head. Peeling our sex covered bodies apart he carried me to his room, all the while repeating those same three words over and over until they were embedded in my mind.

"I love you"

* * *

 _ **So you managed to get through it, huh? Awesome, let me know how it was if you want, I could use all the criticism I can get for my first person.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is just a little prologue to the next chapter, none of the seasons are in any order, just whatever comes to mind XD Also, I got a fanfic award(?) from tumblr(?) cause someone nominated my story "Body Heat" and like thank ver mch for liking my stuff enough to even think of doing that TwT like, I don't even write that well, but I appreciate people thought I did!**_

* * *

 **Approaching**

 **Summer**

Taking the first step down the stairs, a cool breeze gently blew across my skin, rustling my perfectly styled hair.

"Ah, my hair," I exclaimed annoyed. "This took me ages!" I stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to carefully re-place each hair back where it belonged.

A deep chuckle came from the tall man exiting the house behind me, an amused look on his usually placid face.

I glared back. "It's not funny Usagi-san," the whine only seem to intensify his smirk.

Ruffling my hair to further diaray with his large hands, Usagi-san walked on, leaving me to watch his back in annoyance. "What the hell ya' dumb rabbit?!" I called out.

He stopped and turned back to me, reaching out an open hand. "Misaki," He called warmly.

Instantly my cheeks flushed, hair completely forgotten. I jogged to catch up and slipped my hand into his awaiting grasp, keeping my eyes focused on the ground not wanting him to see my disgustingly happy face.

Another breeze carressed my skin, sending shivers through my body. Without missing a beat, Usagi-san slipped out entwinned hands into his jacket pocket to keep our hands warm from the approching autumn air.

 _"Maybe the cold isn't so bad,"_ I thought, the smell of fall in the air.

* * *

 _ **Well, yup, that's it lol, it's really short. Though, It's just a small peak at next chapter so I didn't wanna make it like a full story ^^;**_

 _ **Hope you are all doing well and thanks for reading, hope to see you in the next one!**_


End file.
